


Music Makes The World Go Round

by HiggsyBoson



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, based on the 80s cartoon I've never watched the movies in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiggsyBoson/pseuds/HiggsyBoson
Summary: The forest was dark or, at least, it somewhat reflected how he felt.
Kudos: 5





	Music Makes The World Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode 'smurphony in c' again recently and wanted to write something small based around that especially since Harmony has always been one of my favourite smurfs heh.

The forest was dark or, at least, it somewhat reflected how he felt. The clouds flew past the sun and the breeze had been gentle while the light had still stubbornly refused to touch the forest floor. It was darker here where Harmony had sat on a fallen branch which honestly felt more like a log to him.

He rubbed some markings off of his horn and hummed to himself gently. It wasn’t the first time he’d been purposely left out of musical activities and he wasn’t sure it would ever be the last, however, he was certain he’d keep trying to join in what he loved most.

He felt secure that he was far enough away from the village where no others would hear him weep as he tried, hard, to push those lingering and wretched thoughts away. The very ones that asked him if there was something _wrong_ with him. Was it _he_ who was hated or was it his music? He knew it was probably the latter but his music was very much a part of himself just as his arms or his legs were so wasn’t it almost the same thing? He wasn’t sure but he also knew he’d never give up on his music because of this.. this, uhh.. _whatever_ this problem was.. 

It was a cruel irony and it hurt.. a lot. It just wasn’t fair!

He held onto his hat as a strong gust of wind swept through the underbrush, a storm was coming and a nasty looking one too. Then, Harmony almost startled when another sat down beside him, he hadn’t heard anything over that gust of wind.

It was Grouchy. Oh smurfness, _why_ was it Grouchy? Not that he _didn’t_ like Grouchy! He was just.. the last Smurf he’d expected, not that he expected anyone.. He’d honestly hoped he didn’t look as hurt as he felt when he left the village in a huff, _wait_ he thought just as he remembered he’d been cryi- he’d had something in his eyes! He rubbed them as subtly as he could.

Now, he’d better say something. “Like, nice day for a walk isn’t it? I mean-”

Grouchy was frowning but he nodded indicating he was listening.

“-apart from that storm heading this way..”

“I-”

“I know-” Harmony interrupted. “You hate walks.” He sighed, his horn now sitting next to him on the branch. He rested his chin on his hands and smiled as best he could.  
 _“So,_ why are you here? Shouldn’t you be where everyone else is? _OH!_ Did you come to hear me play? I _knew_ you had good taste!”

Grouchy’s frown didn’t abate. “I have no taste.”

Harmony thought about it for a moment, that just wouldn’t do! “Surely you must like _something_ musical! Like.. umm, flutes?”

“No.”

“What about drums, fiddles or tambourines?” 

“No, no and _no._ ”

“Solos and duets?”

“Neither.” 

“Sonatas and symphonies, then?”

“I _hate_ them too.”

Harmony threw his hands in the air rather dramatically. This was ridiculous! “Verses, choruses, collisions? Not even melody or rhythm??”

Grouchy just shook his head. _No._  
  
“Smurf is me! Then.. what _do_ you like..?”

Suddenly, Harmony felt like he was the centre of attention and not in the musical sense he’d always loved to have been. It was awkward and Grouchy, Harmony knew, was always quick to say what he hated and wasn’t expecting an honest answer.

“I hate… you _not_ being there..”

Of _course_ Grouchy would never come out and directly say what he was thinking, or feeling for that matter, but the _thought_ was there. _Is everything alright?_ Or _you should be there too._ It was reassurance that the other Smurf had noticed his pain and he gave it in the only way Grouchy would let himself.

It was comforting honestly and as soft thunder rumbled in the distance he grabbed his horn and held it to himself on his lap. For a moment he thought that, Grouchy, looked worried that he might cry again so Harmony wiped his eyes and his usual bright voice came out more soft than it ever usually is. “Thanks.” He said.

A gust of wind screamed past the two as he was pulled to his feet. He still might not feel the best at the moment but the words of the most _grouchiest_ of Smurfs, helped.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that a lot of the smurfs from the 80s cartoon read as disabled or neurodivergent in some way, it probably wasn't intentional but that's the way it feels to me and I guess why I always loved the show. Harmony definitely seems to have amusia but rather than like most people with amusia he actually loves music.
> 
> Like most authors I crave validation so kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
